


And all the World Will Turn to Ash

by ABJ



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Morally Ambiguous Character, Other, Short One Shot, not connected to my obscurus!Newt prompt, obscurial!Newt, obscurials, somewhat dark!Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABJ/pseuds/ABJ
Summary: A quick look into a world where Grindelwald got everything he wanted and more.





	

Newt isn’t one of Grindelwald’s fanatics; he definitely does not approve of the man’s beliefs or tactics but while his creatures have always seemed to be enough something in him still clings to the only person to look at him, darkness and strangeness and all, and call him beautiful.

\---

Credence first knew him as Graves before he found out the lie; that he couldn’t learn the magic he’d dreamed of. But Gellert still took him in, took him away from his mother, introduced him to Newt who is just like him. Gellert keeps them all safe from a world that hurt them simply for existing. And Credence finds he doesn’t mind the lies so much anymore.

\---

Grindelwald looks at them both; forces of raw magic and destruction. Survivors when so many fell before reaching double digits and now the world falls before them. For all their rage and their sorrow they clamour for the smallest of affections, destroy cities for a soft touch and a smile. It’s not a sacrifice to draw them into his arms; they fit there so well, his obscurials.


End file.
